


Chrysanthemum

by SamuraiKanda



Series: DGM Rare Pair Week 2018 [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Day 1, F/M, chrysanthemum, dgmrarepair2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: a little bit of the background regarding the Lee siblings





	Chrysanthemum

As he‘s watching Lenalee grow up right in front of his eyes while working for the Black Order, he has from time to time these moments, where he reflects on his decisions he had made, when his only family had been taken forcefully away from him.

_~~*~~*~~*~~_

_Everything changed for him when his little sister had turned four years old. A cold winter was still clinging on to the city of Wuhan, where they live. Currently his focus is on college after he passed school successfully. Their parents are known for their kind way. His father works for the mayor while his mother works downstairs in a little shop selling self-made dumplings. Besides, he is now in the age to look out for the perfect bride to found his own family. As only son of the Lee family he does understand the importance of him moving on in his life._

_But honestly, he is unsure if someone would ever want a man who is only interested in all kind of science. Even though he agrees the first woman his parents choose to be the right one, he spends most of his time in the science building as assistant for his professors. Within his first semester his grades are only A+ as in his previous years in school and one of his professors asks him if he doesn‘t want to study science in a renown university like Cambridge or Oxford. He is for sure a brilliant ghost, but the reason he hasn‘t left the country already is Lenalee._

_Because, every time he returns from school he sees her smiling face. She is next to his parents quite important and only a disaster would force him to leave this city at all. On his free days he helps his mother by looking after his sister while doing his homework at the same time. Mostly he tends to take her to one of the parks, where she is able to run around and play with children in her age. Little does he know about a hidden danger lurking nearby. It is a time, where doesn‘t know anything about Exorcists, Innocence and Akuma. It is a peaceful time in Wuhan. Only until the day, everything started to change for Lenalee and for him._

_~~*~~*~~*~~_

_The spring festival is only three days away and Xiaoyu, his science partner is currently taking a walk with him and Lenalee as the catastrophe inside the town hall happens. Their mother and some other people from their street were asked to cook for the festival. No one knew at all what danger is lurking inside these walls for them. Therefore he isn‘t thinking much about stopping by with Lenalee since his little sister is going to be fast asleep once their parents come back home. His science partner had already headed home herself, so unknowingly he and Lenalee are on their way to a death zone. Something is for sure wrong as they arrive at the town hall and no buzzling crowd is to be seen. Actually, that is for him unusual, since there are always a lot of people here for the festivities. „Stay close to me“ is he only saying to Lenalee, picking her up as he enters now the town hall only to see ash piles where ever he directs his eyes at._

_Whats absolute strange for him is the fact, there are still bags, shoes, clothing and even accessories like rings close to these piles of ash. For a moment he has to gulp, then a thought crosses his mind. Could they be from a human being? But in order to burn a corpse, great heat is needed. So he can assure himself this isn‘t the ash of a cremated body in the first place. Still, it‘s eery and strange to find more piles of ash as he heads with Lenalee in his arms towards the mayor‘s office and right there he has to gulp. Maybe it hasn‘t been such a good idea to bring his little sister to this place at all. Because as he notices her pressing closer against him, a strange creature followed by some more come out of the mayor‘s office and quickly he finds themselves to be surrounded._

_Right now he has to protect Lenalee. But he has no clue at all how, besides he doesn‘t know anything about the creatures starting to fire right at them. As he closes his eyes, a melody appears and right as he opens his eyes again, there are two men taking care of the creatures. The one man has long bright red hair while the other one is for sure aged. „Lenalee, stay here“ is he only saying towards his little sister as she jumps now out of his arms, running straight to the red-haired man while the firing of these creatures still go on. Right in this moment an object glowing in green flies right to Lenalee and allows her to evade one of the bullets aimed at her. He is left speechless. Whatever these men wield to fight the creatures, it also seems to protect Lenalee and him._

_~~*~~*~~*~~_

_After this incident a man calling himself Malcolm C. Lvellie appears in front of their shared home. From the red-haired man he had only learned, their parents have been killed by Akuma and that his little sister will most likely join the ranks of being an Exorcist. So, in order to take care of her he dropped college. In his eyes all Lenalee needs right now is the last piece of family left she has right now. „She won‘t go with you at all“ are his words directed at the stranger, trying simply to keep her save from anyone planning to harm his precious little sister. „But I was informed she‘s compatible“ is he hearing right now, while showing how serious he is about protecting what is left of his family. No way he‘s going to let her stay at a forgein place with people she doesn‘t know at all. „Then you are informed wrong. Lenalee has nothing to do with the Akuma at the town hall“ is he now saying, crossing his arms and right now he‘s more relieved about the fact, that his sister is right now over at the house of his former science partner in college._

_Debating with Lvellie brings him nothing at all. As the man finally disappears all he thinks about is Lenalee being safe. But in this moment he knows nothing about CROW and them abducting his little sister so she would become an Exorcist just as the red-haired man had warned him before. Heading over to Xiaoyu‘s place, he‘s shocked to find her unconscious and no trace of his sister at all. Therefore his mind is set. He‘s going to follow Lenalee where ever she might be in this moment._

_~~*~~*~~*~~_

_„I promise to never let her alone. I am eager to give my live in order to assure Lenalee stays unharmed“ is he saying at the family grave as he places some white Chrysanthemums at the gravestone. His friends from school, who know how close he is with Lenalee and even Xiaoyu suggested him to take on the offer to study in England, so that he one day could join the Black Order. But first, he feels like getting allowance of his ancestors to leave. As the rain drops are falling down he‘s slowly rising, gazing at what lays six feet deep buried, then he turns around to pack his things and go to England_


End file.
